1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a leg stabilization sleeping device for stabilizing the legs of an individual during sleep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supporting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art supporting devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,385; 4,432,108; 5,048,542; 4,736,477; 4,177,806; and 4,910,818.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a leg stabilization sleeping device for stabilizing the legs of an individual during sleep which includes a first engaging member pivotally coupled to a second engaging member, wherein the engaging members cooperate to receive adjacent portions of the individual's legs to maintain the legs in a spaced and parallel orientation.
In these respects, the leg stabilization sleeping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing the legs of individual during sleep to maintain the individual's back in a desired position.